Time to Go
by bingbong23
Summary: It's the seventh year of Hogwarts. Draco finds himself all alone. His friends gone. But someone comes along and well tries to support him. What will happen after that? Read on to find out. Sorry, no Voldemort. Rated to be safe.


**Time To Go**

Summary: It's the seventh year of Hogwarts. Draco finds himself all alone one Hogsmeade visit. But fate sticks a foot in and tosses in something... or someone, that would shape his future. What will happen after that? Read on to find out. Sorry, no Voldemort in this one. Yes, boohoo for all the Voldy lovers.

Caution: Rated for later chapters. May not seem like it right now. But it will be, and that's a promise.

PS. I don't own Harry Potter. I would love to, though. I mean, who wouldn't? XD

PPS: Sorry I had to delete the first one. But I had to alter some parts... just thought it would flow more smoothly from there. Enjoy.

**Chapter One: What's the Difference?  
**

* * *

Draco Malfoy grimaced as the two idiots before him started bickering.

"The Shrieking Shack!" Vincent Crabbe growled.

"The Three Broomsticks. I'm so hungry, my stomach's eating itself!" Gregory Goyle snarled back.

"Your stomach can't eat itself, stupid!"

"Can to!"

"Can not!"

Crabbe rolled up his sleeves and leapt onto Goyle, who shrieked like a three-year-old girl.

Draco sighed. Why did those two have to act like such trolls?

He heard footsteps behind him and immediatly turned around. He stared at the group of three who were staring at him.

"What do you want, Pot-head?" Draco snapped.

Harry Potter narrowed his eyes and said cooly, "Oh, nothing. Just admiring how you can hang around such baboons all day." Ron Weasley, a tall, gangly boy, who was also Harry's best friend, snickered softly. Hermione Granger, Harry's other best friend, frowned disapprovingly.

Draco glanced back at the two fighting nicompoops and mentally sighed. He seriously didn't know why he even hung out with them. They acted like such morons all the time. Big, smelly, dumb, dim-witted morons.

He turned around to face Harry again, but found him already far in the distance, laughing with his friends. He couldn't help but notice he felt disappointed.

"Oh, you two are hopeless," Draco rolled his eyes and left the two wrestling boobs. He stuffed his hands deep into his pockets and slinked away back into the village.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry wanted to stay near the village gate a while longer, but was instantly steered away by Hermione and Ron. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to stay and watch Crabbe and Goyle fight... beside Draco. He threw another glance back at the blond, but only saw a clutter of trees. He looked back at the road, disappointed.

Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom, two of his close friends, rushed up to him, yelling about Fred and George Weasley firing exploding toads at a shop or something. Hermione clucked her tongue disapprovingly, but was dragged off by Ron.

Harry excused himself and sidled off to tour the village by himself.

He sighed heavily. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy hanging around his friends. He did, very much. But his friends just couldn't understand him.

"Harry!" cried a female voice behind him.

Harry spun around to meet Cho Chang. He gulped. He felt his face flush and he stammered, "H-hey, Cho."

"Harry, I've just got to buy this quill, will you lend me a sickle? I promise I'll pay you back!" Cho gasped as she ran over.

His stomach gave a nasty twist as he fished out a silver coin. Cho was ever so clueless. He stared at the beautiful girl as she ran away to meet her friends. He gritted his teeth and stormed away.

It was nastily cold. Christmas Hogsmeade visits always turned out to be horrible. Bloody running noses, curse them. Harry sniffed angrily. He kicked aside snow with his soaked shoes and stomped off to the Hogs Head, where it was much less crowded.

The bell tinkled dully as he pushed open the door. There was barely anyone there.

"Butterbeer, please," Harry said miserably. The barkeeper muttered angrily under his breath as he filled a mug with liquid.

"Here, enjoy it," the barkeeper snapped and slammed the mug down onto the counter so loudly Harry nearly jumped back in surprise. He flicked a few coins onto the counter and brought his drink to a table far away from the rude barkeeper.

As he gulped away on the delicious drink, he stared around the murky place and grimaced. It was nothing compared to the Three Broomsticks. But at least it wasn't jam-packed with giggling teenagers and drunken teachers.

There were only two other customers. One student was sitting in a far corner with his hood pulled down so low Harry could only see his lips. The other was a witch who kept shuffling a deck of old-looking cards.

He then suddenly noticed that half his drink was gone. He took his time and stared out the dirty window. He quickly looked away when he saw a bunch of Hogwarts girls giggling at him.

"Girls," he muttered. He just couldn't understand them. Always so giggly and mysterious. He resented that.

Time slowly passed by and Harry's drink was gone. He didn't have the courage to go buy another one. He admitted sheepishly to himself that he was slightly afriad of that freaky barkeeper.

"Thanks."

The barkeeper looked up wearily and started muttering under his breath again. The Hogwarts student that sat in the far corner had gotten up. He flipped back his hood.

Harry gasped audibly as he recognized Draco Malfoy. He instantly regretted making any noise, for Draco immediatly turned around to smirk at him.

"Oh looky, Potty all alone? Where's all his little friendsies?" Draco mocked.

"Leave my friends out of this," Harry said threateningly.

"Or what?" Draco tempted. Harry didn't reply. Draco plastered a triumphant grin on his face and left.

Harry felt the same disappointment when Draco left. He sunk lower in his seat. All his Hogsmeade visits turned out to be like this. He always ended up alone. He'd always see Draco someone, all alone, inviting Harry to go and-

Thump thump thump "Harry!"

Harry frowned and looked around. Outside the window, was his friends, carrying tons of shopping bags.

He stood up, thanked the barkeeper and left.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

There was an hour left in the visit, and Draco was all alone. Crabbe and Goyle were hauled off by Professor McGonagall for fighting and were now back at Hogwarts doing lines. He grumbled miserably as he strode down the path leading to the Shrieking Shack.

He stared at the tattered house and sighed, "You look as miserable as I feel."

"You're telling me?"

Draco felt his eyes widen and he suddenly noticed Harry Potter leaning against the fence beside him. He immediatly felt silly for talking to a house. He blushed and spat, "What are you doing here, without your annoying friends?"

"And what are you doing here without your little cronies?" Harry retorted.

Touche. Draco was at a loss for words. He smirked and returned to staring at the house. It looked downright miserable.

The two leaned against the fence and stared. It was so quiet and peaceful. Draco felt as if he could've stayed there forever. With Harry by his side...

"I guess there is such a thing as peace between enemies after all," Draco said quietly.

"Enemies... don't be so sure about that," he heard Harry sigh. He turned slightly to see Harry, smiling mischeviously.

Curse that stupid, cute smile of his, Draco thought and quickly looked away. He hoped he wasn't blushing.

Enemies. That's what they were since they were born. Their parents hated each other. The Malfoys and Potters were never at peace. Everyone knew about it. Draco smirked in spite of himself and continued to stare at the deserted house.

"You bore me," Harry drawled.

"No, really?" Draco gasped in mock amazement. He wondered why Harry was even here.

In the distance, they heard a bell softly clanging, warning all Hogwarts students that the Hogsmeade trip was almost over.

_Great. Just great._ Draco clenched his jaw bitterly and started dragging his feet towards the castle in the distance, Harry slowly following him.

"Dra-"

Draco turned around irritably to glare at Harry, who suddenly looked very shocked and took a few steps backwards, face reddening.

"What do you want, Potty?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"No-nothing," Harry mumbled and rushed past him.

Draco blinked in disbelief. What was with that person?

* * *

How was that, guys? I made it short. Just in case you guys wanted to chip in and throw some ideas in. XD Review, pleeease, and I'll write more! Thanks. 


End file.
